Dream Tropes Wiki/Americans Hate Tingle
This is the opposite of El Kadsreians Love Dunkin' Donuts and Germans Love David Hasselhoff: a character or entertainer who is fairly popular in their home region becomes The Scrappy in another market. The most common reason for this is Values Dissonance, as things that seem normal or relatable in one culture can be seen as offensive, baffling, or just plain stupid in another. Aesthetic dissonance can also be at play, i.e. different cultures have their own standards of cuteness and attractiveness. Another reason for it can be that a character is supposed to represent the nation that hates them, and this character is seen as offensively stereotypical. In the worst cases, the hatedom of a single character can result in No Export for You for an entire series (something some people are probably going to be grateful for). This is sometimes referred to as "Americans Hate Soccer (Football)", due to the infamous vocal hatedom in the United States against the sport, and more preference towards American Football (the subsequent Opinion Myopia and Flame War between the sport's fans and haters has also been notable). There's even a trope around this. In short, this can be summed up as Periphery Hatedom but the hatedom applying to nations outside of the work's native country and the demographic applying to the work's native country. When this is taken far enough (i.e. a work, or an entire genre, is rejected everywhere except its homeland), it can produce what's known as "Galápagos syndrome", in reference to the bizarre species that evolved in isolation on the Galápagos Islands that heavily informed Charles Darwin's theory of evolution by natural selection. The term was coined in Japan to describe their Cell Phone technology (garakei, from Galápagos and keitai denwa, the Japanese term for "mobile phone") and how it evolved on a completely separate track from that of the West, producing high-tech flip phones that could send and receive email, surf the web at 3G speeds, and play sophisticated games in a time when Western cell phones (apart from the BlackBerry, which was seen mostly as a business tool) were considered high-end if they could take pictures. They were the envy of the world in the 2000s, but due to lagging infrastructure outside Japan, they couldn't be exported, and so the Japanese cell phone industry ignored non-domestic markets almost entirely. As such, it was painfully slow to catch on to the smartphone revolution in the '10s, with foreign iPhones, Android phones, and Windows phones catching the garakei makers completely off-guard and snagging massive market share. The term has since been applied to other fields of Japanese technology, including its ATMs, its cars, and its video games. By definition, this is a subtrope of Base-Breaking Character. Compare Pop-Culture Isolation. Contrast Mexicans Love Speedy Gonzales, American Kirby Is Hardcore, and its polar opposites, Germans Love David Hasselhoff and Never Accepted in His Hometown. See also The Scrappy, Widget Series, and Cross-Cultural Kerfluffle. May avert Everyone Owns A Mac. Please do not use this page as a place for Complaining about People Not Liking the Show. Also, simply saying something is hated is not enough. You have to explain why it's hated. Examples Anime and Manga *While The Drillimation Series is very popular in North America, some countries, such as Eruowood, didn't get along well with the series. The source material, being the anime, wasn't very well received there. Only a few of the games made it there, making this a case of No Export for You there. Live-Action TV *''Neo-Shifters'' didn't do well in Helvmark, Hungary, Czechoslovakia (now Czech Republic and Slovakia), Romania and Poland, likely because of declining ratings Neo-Shifters ''also done very badly in Japan, thanks to the huge Japanese ''Technic Heroes fanbase. Western Animation * Most Kuboian cartoons are disliked by Americans due to the fact that Kuboian cartoons, mostly Kantasy shows, use elements or have a type of humour that Americans either don't get or find silly.